The Sigma Code
This is my MW fanfic, the Sigma Code. CAUTION, THIS FANFIC CONTAINS PROFANITY, MATURE THEMES AND MASS EFFECT JOKES ON AN EXTREME LEVEL. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Premise The Sigma Code is basically an unofficial sequel to Modern Warfare 2, set in 2017. The Task Force Remnants side of the story revolves around a mysterious file known as "The Sigma Code", a strange list that would allow the user to control the world's nuclear weapons. The Shadow Company side of the Story revolves the new commander, Oxide, trying to take down the rest of the Task Force, but soon changes to Oxide's greed. The USMC side is about the US invasion of Russia. The Spetsnaz side is about the select team of Spetsnaz soldiers sent to destroy America from the inside. The SAS side is about another team sent to investigate Makarov. The Makarov's terroist group side is about Makarov's raw, powerful methods of denying involvement with Shepherd. All of the protaganists will meet for the finalé, and some old faces might return. Prologue 1 //''ALEX SAMSON, 9:23AM, 6th OCTOBER, 2016// I lowered my rifle onto the table and breathed. "Clear!" yelled Ghost. We had just breached Vladimir Makarovs safehouse. The corpses of his accomplices littered the floor. Spent shells besides them. Just another day at the office, I guess. I grabbed my rifle from the table and proceeded down to the basement with Roach in front of me. Roach placed a breaching charge on the door and moved to the side, I quickly followed him and prepared to breach. The charge went off. One of Makarov's men yelled something, but was shot in the face before he could finish his sentence. I moved inm and spotted another of Makarov's men in the armoury. I quickly aimed at him and downed him with a small burst from my rifle. His lifeless body fell next to some claymores. I moved in and restocked on claymores, and swapped out my Glock 18 for a Five-seveN buried beneath some ammo. What a fine weapon, I thought. I removed my Glock from it's holster and tossed it aside, and slid the Five-seveN into it's new holster. I heard Ghost yell "Regroup!". I proceeded out of the armoury and was about to go upstairs, when I was jumped from behind by one of Makarov's men. He lunged his knife at me, and I grabbed his arm, and begin struggling with him. 8 seconds passed, and a shot came from nowhere. It pierced the man's chest and he fell to his knees. I slammed his head into the wall and finished him off. Standing at the stairs was Alex Rider, who had been brought along for this mission. I went over to him and put my hand out. He shook the hand. "Name's Alex Rider. You?" "Samson, Alex Samson. C'mon, let's go and regroup!" We must have taken longer than thought, as Makarov's men had appeared and began shooting at the house. "Damn, Ultranationalists! Quick, let's go out the side and provide covering fire!" I said. Rider nodded and followed behind me as we exited the house through the bottom floor door. As we got outside, an Ultranationalist with an RPG shot at us, and the rocket narrowly missed us and hit the side of the house. The explosion somewhat scarred my face. The adrenaline cancelled out the pain, and Alex and I took cover and opened fire on the Ultranationalists. Alex turned to me and yelled "I hear gunfire in the house, should we check it out?" I nodded. "Let's go!". We proceeded up to the main floor of the house. We found Ozone and Scarecrows bodies slumped against the floor. "What the FUCK?" I yelled. "Where's Ghost and Roach? And where's the DSM?" yelled Alex. "I don't know, but we should get out of here!" I said. "Good Idea, should we steal one of their Hind Helicopters?" said Alex. I nodded and smirked. "Oh yeah, let's do that." We moved out of the house, and as we went to move, I spied two corpses down by the field. "Could those be...?" I said. Me and Alex moved down to the corpses, and discovered the burnt remains of Ghost and Roach. "Oh fuck!" said Alex. "No time to mourn, let's get a Chopper and move". As i said that, a Hind landed on a field nearby. We both took cover, and waited for the pilot to leave. We quickly dashed up to him and Alex sliced his throat. "Nice work, now, get in." We both got into the Hind, with me as the pilot. We began flying for TF141 headquarters, when we recieved a message over the radio. "Samson, Rider, this is... This is Archer. Do not return to base *Cough*. Shepherd has betrayed us all. *Cough* You HAVE to find Price and Soap, they went to... Site...... Hotel......... Bra..vo. Urgh." I picked up my radio. "Archer? Do you read me?" I dropped my radio. "Damn, he's dead too" Said Alex. "What do we do now?" he asked. "Find Price and Soap... Simple." Prologue 2 //ADRIAN SHEPHERD, 4:35PM, 8th OCTOBER, 2016// We'd been captured, the rest of Task Force 141. Betrayed by our Commanding Officer, General Shepherd. Bound, gagged and blindfolded, they put us on a Pave Low to their Base of Operations. It took us 4 damn hours to get there, but eventually, they stood us up and marched us to some holding cells. The cells were damp, and uncomfortable to even sit in. They took our weapons and placed them in a cabinet, and left us to rot. I wasn't standng for it. I turned to one of my comrades, Max "Wolf" Green and nudged him to get his attention. "Psst, Wolf. I have a plan to get out of here." He looked back at me with surprise. "Escape? Are you fucking crazy?! These guys are packing space age shit!" I slapped him to knock some sense into him. "Heres the plan. See those two guards over there?" I pointed to two lazy SC soldiers, sitting around and drinking. "At night, we'll wait for one of them to investigate the cell, and break his neck. Then, we'll take the keys from his corpse, and sneak our way out of here." He looked at me yet again. "Dude, we don't HAVE any silenced weapons". I smiled. "No, but they do". I directed his attention to four Silenced ACR's mounted against a table. Wolf leaned back. "All right. Lets do it then!. 'FOUR HOURS LATER' I leaned towards the cell cautiously. "Fuck, they're not here!" I thought. Wolf appeared behind me. "Well, are they here yet?" He inquired. I shook my head. He fell back against the wall. "Well, i guess we're fucked then?" He said. I shrugged. I couldn't be bothered to use words. Suddenly, from down the hallway, we heard gunfire. A Shadow Company corpse was tossed by an explosion into a nearby wall. My arms were long enough to drag his corpse closer to me and take his keys. I unlocked our cell and moved quickly towards our weapons. Wolf grabbed my shoulder. "I thought we were taking THEIR weapons". I smirked. "Yeah, but now, we're going loud". Wolf grabbed his SCAR-H, and I picked up my MP5 and M9. The rest of the team picked up their standard issue equipment. I shouted, "MOVE OUT, MOVE OUT!" We proceeded throughout the base, killing several Shadow Company Soldiers. Eventually, a large explosion rocked the caves. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, SIR?" someone yelled. "I don't know!" I replied. "We should hack their comms to find out!" yelled Wolf. "Good plan" I replied. Wolf went over to a small laptop, and began pushing some buttons. Eventually, the laptop made a loud BEEP noise and our Radio's were patched up to the Shadow Company network. "Okay, I want radio silence for 10 minutes". I picked up my radio. "This is..." I looked down at a Shadow Company corpse "Lambert. This is Lambert speaking. Status?" Few seconds passed, and a voice finally came through. "This is Oxide. Lambert, where are you?" I answered, "Still inside Site HotelB Bravo. There are a lot of KIA here." There was an unusual radio silence for around 4 minutes. "You're using a foreign radio signature. Who are you?" I laughed slightly. "I'm Adrian Shepherd, and this is my favourite store on the citadel I'm here to kick your ass!" I finished that sentence by crushing the radio against a wall. I picked up my MP5 and said to the team "Let's Move!" We moved further through the base, until we reached an "Office", with a large table that had a map spread out over it. I went to examine it. Pinpointed were the locations of our past "Missions" for Shepherd, as well as his DSM. I attached the DSM to my jacket and proceeded to tell the team to move out, but from out of the corridors of the base came Shadow Company troops to ambush us. We all took cover behind whatever we could. Me and Wolf vaulted over some sandbags, took cover and returned fire on the Shadow Company Troops. They killed most of us. By the the time we drove the stragglers off. We briefly heard "BLOW THE CHARGES" come from one of them, and by that time, we had decided to run like hell. So we did. As the base got blown to hell, we ran through the corridors. We spotted an exit in the tunnels, but it was a cliff, and we'd have to slide down. As we ran towards to the cliff, a bullet pierced my stomach and caused my to fall over. Wolf took down the assailant and assisted me to the cliff. Before we could reach it however, and explosion threw us down automatically. The slide was... painful to say the least. But we survived, and we had the DSM to make Shepherd a wanted man. //JOHN MISNICK, 9:30PM, 8th OCTOBER, 2016// We'd been dispatched to extract General Shepherd from Site Hotel Bravo. Little did we know that the worlds two most wanted men were on his tail. As we were about to leave, we were shot right out of the sky. As we landed, I was thrown out of the Pave Low and into a pile of rubble. i woke up around 15 minutes later. A man was approaching me. He was... Soap. Soap Mactavish, I raised my pistol to shoot at him. Alas, there were no bullets. I kept pulling the trigger. "FUCK! It'S Jammed!" I thought. But it was too late. He plunged his knife into my stomach and left me there to bleed to death. As my conscious faded, I made a final wish: To be avenged. Prologue 3 //ALEX RIDER, 9:30PM, 8th OCTOBER, 2016// We were approaching Price's last known position. We tried to spot him, but there was nothing. "We should set this down and go on foot." Suggested Anthony. I nodded my head in agreement. The Hind twisted to the side and eventually landed safely. We both departed from the Hind. I had a feeling we weren't going to need it again. We slowly looked around the area, but only found the remains of a Pave Low. "Do you think this is them?" I said to Anthony. "I dunno." He responded. At that moment, a Little Bird chopper landed close by. We drew our weapons to investigate. At the Little Bird landing site, what appeared to be General Shepherd's corpse was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Price was carrying a seemingly Wounded soap to the little bird with Nikolai. As I went to yell on them, the little bird exploded. The three of them dived for cover, and we dashed up to them to assist them. The dust storm began clearing, and we saw 6 black, shadow-like figurines further out. Shadow Company had found us. Behind them, was a Blackhawk we could use for extraction. They opend fire on us, and most of returned fire. "RIDER! GET SOAP TO THERE BLACKHAWK IMMEDIATELY, SAMSON, COVER HIM." Price yelled over the gunfire. Me, Anthony and Soap began sneaking around to the Blackhawk. Nikolai looked up at the sky in shock. "ENEMY MORTAR INCOMING! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Nikolai managed to get to cover, but Price was struck by the blast radius of the Mortar. Bleeding heavily, and badly wounded, Nikolai attempted to move him, but was shot dead by the Shadow Company soldiers. With his last breath, Price drew his 1911 and shot one of the SC soldiers in the head, killing him instantly. "Should we finish them?" I suggested. "Agreed" Said Samson in a cold tone. We sat Soap down, and drew our weapons. We opened fire. They were dead before they knew it. The corpses of the soldier littered the area. "There, they're dead." Said Samson. "C'mon, lets get this bird in the air." I said to Samson. Soap had passed out on one of the seats, so he was mute. We both boarded the Black Hawk, and proceeded to the one safe location we could think of... Kamarov's Safehouse. Chapter 1 //MARKUS WILDING, 10:00AM, 2nd JANUARY// I woke up to one of my colleagues standing. "C'mon Wilding, get up! We got a fucking mission come up!" I rubbed my forehead and stood up from my cot. I proceeded to the locker room and got suited up in the standard issue gear we were all issued. Even for a submarine, this place was big. I proceeded back to the barracks and lifted up my G36C and M14 from my trunk. As I was about to proceed to the briefing room, some called on me. "Wilding, you need a sidearm!" I turned around to answer. "Oh c'mon, really?" He smirked sort of sarcastically. "Yup, you do. Here, take this." He picked up a Glock 18 pistol and threw it towards me. I looked at it and put it into the holster in my armour. I walked through the submarines Corridors and into the briefing room. 5 other Shadow Company members were lined up around a large map, and the General, Oxide, was pointing at the map. I quietly slipped into the crowd and begin listening in. "Soap Mactivish, Alex Rider, and Anthony Samson have been spotted in Rio. Your objective is to find them, and apprehend them, or dispose of them. We move out in 4 hours. Dismissed" 'FOUR HOURS LATER' I got up from my seat upon hearing an announcement. "All personell on the mission to Rio, report to the hangar immediately." I picked up my gear and quickly walked to the hangar. In the Hanger the team was assembled. They must have been waiting for me, beause the moment I wnet inside, the team boarded the Pave Low. I followed suite, and took a seat at the back of the PL. I could feel the sub rising from the depths of the ocean, and then a large shutter opening. The Pave Low took off slowly afterwards, and I rested my head until we reached Rio. 'TWO HOURS LATER' The Pave Low landed with a small crash, which abruptly woke me up. I could hear Sergeant Maxwell speaking. "Our first objective is to locate the three TF141 remnants. Rio is huge, so this'll take a while. There's a hotel nearby, that'll be our Base of Operations for this mission. Make your own way to the location, marked on your PDA. Be there by 2200 hours for a sitrep. Dismissed". We all disembarked from the Pave Low. I looked around the area from where I was standing. A large open grassy field with absolutely zero cover? Perfect place for an ambush. Of course, some moronic Brazilian militia couldn't take us down. At least, I hoped not. I proceeded to scout the nearby favela on my own, leaving my team to their own measures. I found a nice hill with plenty of cover and grass to sit in. I sat there for around 3 hours and scouted the area. Nothing of interest, but the place was open. We'd be screwed in the event of a firefight. I checked my watch and realised i ahd one hour to get to base. I packed my gear away and travelled top our "Base". It was a mediocre hotel, but it wasn't suspicious, so it worked. I checked around for an entrance, and found it in the form of a basement door with a keypad lock. Gee, that will definetly keep out any invaders. Not. I tried to remember a passcode. 1645? I tried that. It was rejected with a loud BEEP. I thought again. 3941? I tried that. REJECTED! I thought one last time. 1887? I tried that. The keypad light changed from red to green and the door opened. Third time's a charm, I guess. I decended the steps and closed the door behind me. In the basement, two Shadow Company soldiers were working on computers linked to monolithic servers. Without looking at me, one of them said "Barracks upstairs, third floor." I followed his instructions, and ascended the stairs. First floor was a sort of lobby, with security equipment in place. Second floor was a sort of briefing area, or armoury. And third floor? A homely looking corridor with 9 rooms. 2 per room, with Sergeant Maxwell at the top room. I walked forward slightly, before someone stuck their head out of the third door. "Wilding, you're with me". I went into the room. It was a decent sized, it had a kitchen, bathroom, two seperate bedrooms and a living room. "NIIICE!" I thought to myself. I asked my fellow soldier, "Which room's mine?" He nodded his head to the one on the right. "Thanks" I responded. I proceeded to my room and unloaded my gear into my trunk, and my weapons underneath the bed. My "room-mate" walked in. "You missed the briefing, we're going after Mactavish, Rider and Samson tomorrow. You should get some rest". I nodded, before lying on my bed, and shutting my eyes. 'ONE HOUR LATER' I couldn't sleep, I was tormented by fragmented dreams, about as clear as a battlefield after a shotgun bloodbath. I got up, and put on my gear. I grabbed my weapons and exited the base. Rio looked weird at midnight. I decended down the nearby hill into the Favela. Nobody was here. At all. I walked through cautiously. I could hear screaming from an alleyway. Two men were carrying a woman into a building. As they closed the door, I quickly followed them. I reached the door. I put my hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. I drew my assault rifle and checked out the place. First floor was clear, but looked like a shit-hole. I proceeded to the second, and top, floor. It was clear, but in the corner, there was a large computer server, connected to a laptop. I plugged my PDA into the laptop and began downloading everything on the server. At 50% download rate, a brazilian man jumped me from behind. I grabbed his shoudler and threw him into the wall, he reached for a Colt 1911 in his holster, but I kicked him in the nose, sending the nasal cavity into his brain and killing him instantly. My PDA made a medium-noise pinging noise, indicating the download was complete. I put my PDA back into it's slot in my armor and proceeded to exit, when I noticed something in the other room, on a chair. It was a person. "Excuse me, sir or madam?" I said quietly. No response. I drew my pistol from it's holster and went into the room. It was pitch black in here. I turned on the lights, and saw the horrifying sight laid out on the chair. It was the women from before, except she ahd been murdered. Her stomach was torn out, as were her entrails, and those were laid out all over the table and floor. Her left breast had been severed, and tossed into the garbage can. Her jaw had been removed and sat on the table as well, and her eyes were also there too. Blood was running down her legs, indicating rape before murder. In her hand was a Flash Drive. I picked it up and hid it next to my PDA. Suddenly, I heard shouting outside. The militia had arrived. I put my pistol in it's hoslter and drew my assault rifle. Three militia appeared on the stairs. I fired 9 shots. 3 for each hostile. I quickly reloaded and proceeded down the stairs. No hostiles. I stuck my head out the front door, two militia, talking near a dumpster. Slinging my assault rifle over my shoulder, I drew my knife and snuck up on them. With the first swipe, I cut the throat of the first hostile, and then sunk my knife into the chest of the other. Two hostiles down. I ascended to the rooftops. The favela was huge, so I would escape via rooftop. I began running, but there were some militia infront of me. Wasting no time, I drew my pistl and shot them with precision, allowing my to continue. I kept running, but near the end of my not-so-pleasant midnight jog, a Militia soldier jumped me. I quickly drew my knife and thrust it wherever I could. The soldier let out a scream. To my own shock, I discovered that I had effectively castrated him. I finished him off with a headbutt. I ran to the last house on the Favela, the base was in sight. When I got to the end of the house, I jumped forward and landed safely on the green grass, with only some slight cuts. Having finished that, I walked back to base, proceeded around the back, and then entered the code to get in. Sub-mission accomplished, I thouht. I went back up to my room, and prepared a coffee in the kitchen. I sat on the sofa, and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels. CHannel One: Some BS about the canadian government and videogames. Channel Two: The assassination of Shepherd. Channel Three: A night of stand-up. Yeah, I'd laugh myself to sleep. And I got a nice 10 hour sleep out of it. In the morning, I woke up on the couch. I got up and put my standard gear on and went to the second floor out of instinct. Gathered around a map was the entire team. My PDA was connected to a laptop. Sergeant Maxwell looked up and me and said "Your PDA had enough data to help us apprehend Soap and his accomplices. I'll ask where you got it later. Until then, get to the Pave Low everyone. Dismissed." I followd the team to the Pave Low outside, and we all took a seat. The Pave Low lifted off and it took us only 45 minutes to reach the DZ. We disembarked the Pave Low. Sergeant Maxwell stood on a table and began speaking. "Heres the plan. CQB people stand by these pillars and wait for the targets. Snipers, get on the roof and keep a watch. Demolitions, set up C4 in tactical locations. Move out!" I climbed up to a roof, and another guy followed. We both kneeled down behind a low chimney and waited. Two hours passed. Eventually, Soap exited a bar nearby. I aimed at his head and waited for the signal. I heard Maxwell whisper "Do it" over the radio. I pulled the trigger, and Soap died by my hand. Suddenly, Gunfire came from all directions. It was the fucking Militia! One of our team-mates ran for the Pave Low, but an RPG promptly destroyed it. We barely held off the onslaught of the Militia. A few of us died, including my room-mate. In the chaos, Samson and Rider escaped from the Favela. I met up with Sergeant Maxwell down on the ground. "We might be discovered. We'll go to the base and request extraction. I found something in your PDA that we need to talk about." We left the Favela and went back to base. Someone radioed for extraction while the survivors stood guard around the base. Maxwell called me into the briefing room for a discussion. "Wilding, the info you got also revealed a cache of missiles getting traded up in panama. We need to go there and retrieve them. However, Oxide wants to keep this secret Do you understand?" I nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. Dimsissed." I left the briefing room and went to guard the hotel. After 30 minutes, our ride arrived. We boarded the Pave Low and proceeded back to the sub to prepare for our next mission. Chapter 2 '//MICHAEL CLYDE, 8:32AM, 3rd JANUARY//' I woke up on the Blackhawk, Moscow in sight. It was a brutally cold day. Someone was whistling next to me, listening to some mildly loud rap music. I felt like hitting him for playing that annoying shit, but I was still waking up, so I left him. The man might die, so he deserved to listen to whatever shit he wanted to. 5 minutes passed, although it seemed like an hour. We touched down on the very edge of Moscow, in a zone still being torn apart by combat. I disembarked the Blackhawk, M249 in hand. A Sergeant, of around 39 years old, signalled to me to assist him. I ran, and slid towards the sandbags. I looked up slightly, and saw Russian Spetsnaz in a semi-destroyed apartment building, 100 meters away. I moved from the sandbags, and followed a group of advancing marines. I laid down suppressing fire on the spetsnaz, distracting them long enough for the marines to enter the building. I stood back and watched the Spetsnaz corpses fill up the building, and lowered my weapon. I looked around slowly, to see if there were any other hostiles in the area. None. I turned head and proceeded to the Sergeant, who was smirking gently at the destruction. :"Nice Work, Private. We're advancing to a Spetsnaz holdout not far from here, follow me." The sergeant ran off to the north, and I followed him. We passed mutilated corpses of both Spetsnaz and marines alike. The smell was unbearable at times... It was nothing compared to what would happen next. As we reached the Spetsnaz holdout, the world around me seemed to die. We all looked around for hostiles. Nothing. Something was not right. I followed the sarge as he moved up to the supposed holdout. Still nothing. The sarge shouted the the team behind us, but I did not hear. Something inside of me seemed to turn off, like a lightbulb. The team moved up to the entrance to the holdout. The first man ran up, shot the hinges out of the door, and then kicked it open. The second man rushed inside, and everyone followed. STILL NOTHING. What the fuck was going on? We searched ALL THROUGH THE GODDAMNED COMPOUND. Nothing but weapons in the armory and food in the fridge. Eventually, the Sarge gave in and gathered everybody up. :"Alright men. Seems that we got some false intel. We'll radio ahead to base." He picked up his radio. "Overlord, this is Charlie" Two-Gamma, over." Static. That's all there was. "Overlord, this is Charl-" A lone shot rang from nowhere, and struck the sarge in the head. He fell to the ground, bleeding excessively. We raised our weapons and attempted to fire back, but it was pointless. My entire team fell under a hail of lead. I was the last man standing. I hid behind cover, firing mindlessly at the Spetsnaz. The seemed to come like cockroaches out of the woodwork, swarming me endlessly. I heard the fatal click as I proceeded to fire the last of my rounds at them. Empty. My rifle was empty. I ducked back behind cover, tossed my rifle aside, and drew the M9 that had been gathering dust in my holster. I had 15 rounds for it. I stood up, held my ground, and fired. 15 shots, 15 kills. I ducked back down, and waited for the reaper to take me. It took less than a minute for a Spetsnaz soldier to break into the holdout. As he raised his weapon at me, time seemed to slow to a stand-still. I look at the M9. The slide had not slid back. Of course! I had one in the chamber! I raised my weapon, aimed at the soldier, and shot him in the neck. I shot him directly in the Jugular. He wouldn't live long. He crawled towards me, gasping for air. These "Invincible" soldiers seemed incredibly human when they were dying. I looked over the bullet ridden piece of concrete that had sheltered me from death's cold touch. No Spetsnaz were left. All that was left were the bodies of my comrades and my enemies. I turned to the dying man before me. He reached for his pocket. I drew my knife and held it in the man's direction. From his blood-stained pocket, he removed a locket. He held it out to me, before dying from blood-loss. I leaned in to examine him. Dead. Definetly dead. But as I turned to leave, I spotted a strange logo underneath the Spetsnaz insignia on the his shoulder. It was a russian saying. I learned Russian as a kid. Little did I know that I would have to use it to survive. The saying read, "Spetsnaz Black Ops: Task Force Final Descent". I had no idea who, or what the "Final Descent" task force was, and it continued to haunt me. I sat down, reflecting on this eventful day. I closed my eyes and took in the cold air of Moscow. The peaceful silence lasted only 5 minutes, and several Humvee's stormed the area, followed by shouting. I remained seated. A team came in through the same door as my attacker. I merely stood up. I did not speak. The sarge holstered his rifle and approached me. :"Son, we need to get you back to base, there's people who want to see you." Chapter 3 '//MIKHAIL SARETSKI, 10:30PM, 3rd JANUARY//''' I could feel the warm ocean water against the back and sides of my head, but my vision was still black. A small force seemed to pull my head to the side ever so gently, and then push it back out with the same force. I finally woke up. I leaned up and shook my head. Before me was a beach covered with the remnants of a helicopter, and several bodies. This was my squad. "Task Force Final Descent" they called us. We were nothing but a suicide squad, where the overly skilled members of the Spetsnaz were sent to die. Per each mission, 90% of the squad would die in combat. I was the sole survivor in a lot of missions. They called me "Death's Hand". Now? Now I was lying on a beach with the shattered remnants of my squad lying beside me and little to no memory of my mission. I stood up and held my balance long enough to remove the dizziness that plagued my body. I looked around, paying close attention to my surroundings. I could hear a faint, static-filled message being repeated on a radio. I moved cautiously towards it. As I got closer to it, I could barely make out what was being said. As I reached the ready, I kneeled down and picked it up. I pointed it towards the sky and adjusted the aerial until I gained a signal. The static eventually faded to a degree and fragments of the message broke through. :"All... *static* members... *static* Squad Bravo *static* two six. *static* assault... *static* oil rig... *static* retrieve Makarov... *static* extract... *static* crew expendable." I turned around. There was an oil rig with trails of smoking leaking out of it like blood from a dying man. At the end of the beach was a boat with a bloodied corpse in it. I pocketed the radio and approached the boat. I turned the corpse on it's side and examined it for arnaments. Holstered was an AKM assault rifle with an underslung GP-25, and an MP-443 Grach in the corpse's holster. I took both the assault rifle and the MP-443 from the corpse and holstered both of them. As well as the firearms, he had various explosives on him, including RGD-5 grenades, Stun grenades, AT Mines and C4. I collected the explosives and filled the empty straps on my vest with them, and kept an RGD-5 in my pocket... Just in case it comes to that. I boarded the boat and turned the keys left in the ignition. I headed towards the oil rig. The closer I got, the darker the sky seemed to get. Bodies were littering the water, as were wreckages of boats. Eventually, the Oil Rig was totally in sight, and close. I stopped to examine the damaged oil rig. There was blood all over the walls and supports. Something wrong had happened here. Something brutal. I proceeded to activate the boat again. Yet as I sat down, a could hear a whistling noise. I moved my sight towards the direction of the noise. A medium-sized rocket was coming towards me. I stood up, but the rocket struck the boat, throwing me off of it into the oceans deep blue embrace. Yet death had not intended for me to die here. I regained consciousness mere seconds after falling into the water, and began swimming towards the dock on the Oil Rig. I put all my effort and energy into it, but eventually I made it. I grabbed onto the semi-detached railing of the dock and pulled myself up. As I gained balance on the dock, the railing fell away into the ocean. This place had been extremely damaged. I could smell smoke and death in the air. I took the MP-443 from it's holster and held it firmly with my two hands. I took a deep breath and proceeded to the lower level. As I reached the stairs to the first floor, the air changed. Gas. There was gas here. I took the gas-mask conveniently placed on my thigh and placed it around my head. The first floor was a nightmare. Mangled bodies everywhere, along with organs and blood splattered across the walls and floor. Whatever had happened here, it wasn't pretty. I proceeded through the battle-torn corridors. I stopped as I heard a tormented wail behind me. I turned around slowly, weapon at the ready. To my horror, the bodies were walking! Zombies. These were zombies. Zombies, damnit! I raised my MP-443 and fired at them to no avail. Eventually, I struck one of them in the head, and it fell to the ground groaning, bleeding and eventually died. I reloaded the Grach in a matter of seconds, and fired at the heads of each of the zombies. They all eventually fell. I reloaded a spare magazine into the Grach. I kept it in my hands and proceeded to the stairs to the second floor. The second floor was clean. As if it was never touched by the zombies. I proceeded through the clean, silver corridors cautiously. It was too peaceful here. Something was not right. Suddenly a large, spiked tongue tore the MP-443 from my hand. I looked up and saw a huge, mutated creatures covered in thorns. It let out a painful wail similiar to the one I heard before. It launched it's tongue at me once again, but I dived out of the way and drew the AKM from my hands. I fired several rounds into it's skull, but it merely shrieked and ran away in pain. I stood myself up and reloaded the AKM. I ran frantically to the set of stairs to the third floor. I reached the stairs, and I was breathing incredibly heavily. I climbed the stairs slowly, AKM in hand. Using a seemingly limitless amount of energy, I reached the Third floor, the main deck. This are was incredibly large and wide open, with many bodies littering the floor. Several cryogenic tanks with spread around the place. I wasted no time finding the stairs to the fourth deck, which had a sign next to it's stairs saying "Danger, Gas hazard". Gas hazard? There was gas all over the damned facility! Stupid signs, with their lack of common sense and their... sign-i-ness. As I reached the fourth floor, everything seemed normal. However, only then did I realize my gas mask was cracked. The gas was slowly leaking into my mask. I slowly collapsed to my knees, trying to breathe. I finally succumbed to darkness after a mere 15 seconds of resistance. I could hear voices as my body slept. Yet despite the voices, the world still felt silent. I woke up what seemed to be more than a few hours later. Sunrise was close. I rubbed my face with my hand several times over, to see if I was definetly still alive. I was. However, my weapons had been taken. All that was left was a KA-BAR knife. I took the knife from it's resting place, and kept it by my side. The fourth floor contained only a small elevated office. KA-BAR at my side, I slowly approached the office, and ascended the blood-soaked stairs. I reached the door, which had a bloody handprint on it. I gripped my knife firmly, and kicked the door in two. I slowly moved into the office. There was a strange, armless man hanging from a ceiling fan. I examined the body, but saw nothing of interest. However, on the office's main desk, was a small data disk. I took it, and slid it in my pocket. Suddenly, the creature from before burst through the window. I was certain it would kill me, but fate had other things in my. An Mi-28 helicopter appeared behind it, and promptly tore the creature to pieces. I would of greeted my team members, but I succumbed to the darkness. Chapter 4 Category:FanFiction